


Six Macaroni Brushes

by notthedevil



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Art, Bucky has a Good Day, Fanwork Resource, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Macaroni Masterpiece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/pseuds/notthedevil
Summary: Six hand-crafted macaroni GIMP brushes suitable for basic digital macaroni art, plus an example picture with Bucky.
Relationships: All of Us/Your Macaroni Art
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Six Macaroni Brushes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormySocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/gifts).



They will only work on GIMP (an image editing program) but GIMP is free. [You can download a zip file of the brushes here from google drive.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1UCKw1t5xuMkBVwGYeTxO3YlHi-AtAcXd/view?usp=sharing)

Here is an example image:


End file.
